Usa-chan, Usa-chan What is Our Fate?
by Takiyoshashi
Summary: "Usa-chan, Usa-chan, what is our fate? I'm in love with girl who is au fait. Usa-chan, Usa-chan, what is our fate? Please give us a future we can't await." Fan-fiction of Ouran High Host Club. Focusing on Haruhi falling for either Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, or Kyoya-sempai. Forum: fanfiction .net/forum/Usa-chan-Usa-chan-What-is-Our-Fate/126552/
1. Ch 1: Slow Change of Attitude

**Usa-chan, Usa-chan What is Our Fate?  
Ch. 1: Slow Change of Attitude**

_(PV: Haruhi)_

"I'm sorry, sir, but my friends are huge idiots, and got cake everywhere."

Is what I wanted to say in this situation.

Instead I had to take responsibility, just so ten million yen wasn't added to my debt.

"Damn rich people..."

I mumbled.

"Haru-chan!~"

Honey ran up to me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I love cake so much, but the twins were being mean, and it got all over the place! If it makes you feel better, hold Usa-chan!"

He whined, apologetically.

"Shut the hell up, Honey-sempai!"

I yelled, being seriously annoyed, and let out a small sigh.

"Sorry, Honey-sempai, but not right now, I'm busy since Kyoya-sempai made me in charge of the White Day Festival."

Honey nodded, and smiled cutely.

"That's right! March 14th is coming up soon, I'll have to buy a cake for you, Haru-chan!"

He then skipped away, very happy now.

"Honey-sempai, you seriously don't have to."

I sighed, and shook my head, then payed the worker for the damages.

"Sorry, it will never happen again."

I said, then left.

I started walking back home, but the twins stopped me.

"Hey, Haruhi."

They gave a sly smile, and started walking around me.

"We wanted to help you pick out any outfit for white day."

"No."

"What, Haruhi? Come on you have to have a nice outfit for the party.

"I said no. Don't think, even for a second about dressing me up, I don't care how people see me, I've explained this to you guys before."

They stopped, and let out a huge sigh.

"Fine, but you won't get any cake from us."

"I don't want any."

"Why not?"

"Well, Honey has his mind set on giving me a cake, and Tamaki-sempai is probably going to give me a cake, no matter what I say, so isn't 2 cakes enough, I don't really like cake anyways, so I'll probably just end up giving it away."

"So, you prefer receiving cake from Honey and Tamaki, but not from us?"

"Are you even listening to-!"

"But seeing as you don't like cake, maybe we can just give you chocolate."

"Excuse me, it's rude to inter-"

"I guess that's the only way to get something for you"

They nodded, and started walking off.

"Bye, Haruhi!"

"Jerks..."

I shook my head, and started up the stairs to my apartment.

When I opened the door, I found, my dad, drunk, and sprawled across the floor.

"are you kidding me..."

* * *

_(PV: Honey)_

_March 14th_

"Haru-chan~~!"

I smiled as I presented a cake to her.

"Look, it even has little Usa-chans on it."

"Thank you, Honey-sempai, but you really didn't need to buy me that, I don't like cake very much."

"Here, try some, I'm sure you'll like it."

I took a bit of the cake off with a fork, and put it in her mouth.

"See? It's strawberry."

"I guess it's good, thank you."

"Yay! She liked it."

I said as I held Usa-chan by the paws, and twirled.

* * *

_(PV: Haruhi)_

I smiled a little, and put the top back on the container the cake was in.

"Haruhi!"

A high and dramatic voice yelled from the door to Music Room #3, or the room where the Host Club is held.

"Dammit..."

"Look, Haruhi! Daddy bought you a cake for White day! See?! It's Daifuku! Aren't they adorable?! They have yours and my faces on each of them!"

"I don't want it."

"Wha?"

"I said I don't want it, I already have cake, and 2 would just be too much, just give them to some of the girls, they'd probably like them a lot."

"Haruhi.."

A dark cloud seemed to form around him, as he turned around, and sat in a corner to sulk.

"Haruhi, you didn't have to be so blunt."

Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I think you broke his spirit."

Kaoru followed.

"Well, I'm sorry, it's the truth."

"Well, anyway, would you accept our chocolate?"

They both held out a box to me that read 'TIROL'

"Fine, but I'm sharing them with my dad, just so you know."

"Fine with us."

They shrugged.

"Haruhi."

I turned around, "Oh, good morning Mori-sempai."

He held out a box made of wood with 'DreiMeister' printed on the top.

"Chocolate?"

He nodded, not a trace of expression on his face.

I smiled, and took it.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai. It's a bit unexpected of you."

He nodded, and joined Honey.

'I guess Mori-sempai can be very different when he isn't around Honey-sempai.'

I looked over at Tamaki, who's still sulking.

"Tamaki-sempai, the festival starts soon."

"C-call me, 'King'"

He muttered.

I gripped my teeth.

"King, it's almost time for the festival to start."

He stood, and turned to me, holding out his hand, and smiling.

"Well, if it's time for the festival, I think we should have the first dance."

"No."

I put the gifts in my bag, and walked off.

* * *

_(PV: Honey)_

"I guess I'll have to ask Haru-chan to dance, right Usa-chan? It'd be really fun."

"Listen, Honey-sempai. A dance is suppose to be between a man and a woman, it's a way to express love through a beautiful and pure way."

Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, so if anything maybe it should be one of us."

Kaoru followed.

They both smiled slyly.

"So, I can't dance with Haru-chan?"

Honey whined, tears lifting from his eyes.

"That's right, Mori-sempai could even dance with her. Alright, it's a race, whoever persuades Haruhi to dance with him, will be the winner, and no one can stop you from becoming her prince!"

The twins announced.

"That sounds like a great idea, right usa-chan?"

I smiled.

"I guess.."

Mori silently agreed.

"Amazing idea!"

Tamaki gave one of his princely poses.

"Alright, but I will only be spectating, since I have more important matters, related to the festival to take care of, but I will make sure none of you tries anything against the law."

Kyoyo said, as he was sitting at a desk, typing something.


	2. Ch 2: A Miracle on White Day

**Usa-cahn, Usa-chan What is Our Fate?  
Ch. 2: A Miracle on White Day**

****_(PV: Kyoya)_

'So, we need to rent out about 20 tables, that would be around 20,000 yen each, then we also need to purchase Table cloths, so about 5,000 yen each, then we need ten chairs to each table, chairs would be around 10,000 yen each, then the food would be free if I get my family chefs to cater, and they want to buy a dress for Haruhi, so 1,000,000 yen, and that would be added to her debt of course, so in all we would have to spend 2,500,000, that's less than the Valentine's day party.'

I thought, trying to make sure we get profit.

'So, we should charge the guests a 20,000 yen fee, we'd make a profit of 1,500,000 yen.'

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Haruhi walked up behind me, reading the notes I dotted on the clipboard.

"Hey, there's no way you guys are putting me in a dress! Don't you think the guests will be suspicious if I don't show up, and there's some girl they don't even know there?!"

"We already have that covered, we'll just tell them you were to sick to come, and it's not like there's someone in the school that knows about every girl in the school."

"Except for you."

"That's correct."

"Anyways, what if I refuse?"

"We'll add 2,500,000 yen to your debt instead, so it's either 1,000,000 yen, and you have to be a girl for the party or 2,500,000 yen, and you can go as a boy."

"I-i think I'll go with the dress."

"I'll have the twins pick you out one."

* * *

_(PV: Hitachiin Brothers)_

"What do you think of a pink one, Kaoru?"

"I don't think it would suit her, how about blue?"

"Hmm, still too girly."

The twins sat, and thought for a bit, and both came up with an idea.

"Ah, got it!"

* * *

_(PV: Tamaki)_

_Time: 4:30_

"Welcome, guests to our White Day Festival, we have various activities to do with the members of our club, we will be catered at seven, but if you get hungry there are snacks on the tables, just sit at your liking, and for all of the men who have come as quests, please hurry, and give that gift to your special someone, if you wait too long, it could be too late."

I gave a bow, and turned to Kyoya.

"Is Haruhi ready yet?"

"Almost, I suspect the twins are putting makeup on her right about now."

"Good, so she'll be out anytime now."

"Tamaki."

A lady's voice came from behind me, and I turned around.

"Ah, Kanoka, Tohru, are you enjoying the party?"

She nodded.

"It's very pretty, but where's Haruhi, I thought he'd be with you guys."

"Sadly Haruhi has a cold, but it's alright it's only a one-day cold, he'll be completely fine tomorrow."

She smiled, and nodded.

"Of course I wanted to say hi to all of you again, but that's okay, I guess I can visit tomorrow."

"You do that, we'll all be waiting."

Tohru, and Kanoka both left, smiling.

"Hm, it's good to see they're doing well."

* * *

_(PV: Haruhi)_

__"Wh-what is this?!"

I shouted, as they put me in front of the mirror.

"We decided since blue and pink were to girly for you, black would be best."

Hikaru stated.

"And we were right, it looks great on you."

Kaoru Followed.

The dress was a long sleave a-line dress, that came up to my knees, my hair was also done up with a black flower.

"Isn't this a little too much?!"

"No, it's perfect, it isn't too emo, and it isn't too girly, plus your makeup works perfectly with it, plus the frills on the chest area hide your flat-chested appearance."

"Hey! That's not my fault you know?! And didn't you already try that with that swimsuit?!"

"Yeah, so we're trying again."

Hikaru nodded.

They both held out their arm.

"Now come on, everyone's waiting."

* * *

_(PV: Kyoya)_

__I watched as the party progressed.

Haruhi seemed to be a big hit, no one knew who she really was, and she kept getting asked to dance, as well as receive many gifts.

I kept a tally on how many time one of the members were rejected, so far it looked like this:

* * *

Tamaki: ||||||||||||||||||||||||

Hikaru: |||||||||||||||||||||||

Kaoru: ||||||||||||||||||||

Honey: ||||||

Mori: |

* * *

It's only 5:30.

"Mori-sempai, it seems you've only tried to ask her one time, are you going to try again?"

He shrugged.

"If anyone you'd probably have more of a chance, the way I see it, the person who will win is probably going to be either you or Honey-sempai. She'll always reject Tamaki, considering he's too clingy, and straight forward, and the twins just seem too coniving, no matter what they do."

Mori nodded in agreement.

"But, it is fun to watch them get rejected so many times, they won't ever learn when to stop."

I walked away to find a nice place to sit, and watch.

7:00

The caterers Flooded out, and aligned to the sides.

"Everyone, please have a seat, it is time to be catered, our meals today consist of Toro Sashimi, Wagyu beef, Abalone, Yubari Melon, Lobster, and Nigiri Sushi."

I announced.

The caterers started going around, and serving everyone, it seemed every seat was filled, a couple people had to sit on the grass, as well as the Host Club Members.

The tallies had gone up ten-fold since one and a half hours ago, except for Mori's he hadn't tried again.

"Haru-chan, have you enjoyed being a girl for a day?"

Honey asked, happily.

"I don't know, everyone's been extremely nice, maybe too nice, it's just a bother to be asked to dance every second, and I've received too much gifts, they might go to waste."

"Remember, if you feel down you can hold Usa-chan, he'll make you feel better."

It seemed odd that Honey was carrying Usa-chan while he was wearing a tuxedo, but it's just his nature.

"That's okay, I think you need him more than I do."

She's completely right.

The cater service finished, and the music started up again.

"Alright everyone, there's thirty minutes left for the party, so if you haven't danced with the one you love, you should focus on that now."

Tamaki announced, with a big smile.

"Hey, Haruhi."

I walked over to her, after setting down my clipboard.

"What is it, Kyoya-sempai?"

"You know it's quite a shame, we all went with the idea to dress you up as a girl, and you have yet to dance with anyone, we bought you that dress for a reason, you know."

"Well, I know that, but what was the full reason why?"

"They made up a bet, whoever convinced you to dance with them first, is the winner, of course, I didn't take part in this bet, I only spectated because I had more important matters to take care of concerning the party. Now, you don't want such people to win a bet, especially one like this, and since I am a spectator, I could also break the bet."

"How?"

"Would you care to dance with me, instead Haruhi? It'd just be a waste if you didn't dance with anyone before the party ended."

"Okay, I guess if you put it that way, I'll dance with you."


	3. Ch 3: Is He Sincere? Or is This a Joke?

**New Usa-chan, Usa-chan What is Our Fate? Forum!~ **_forum/Usa-chan-Usa-chan-What-is-Our-Fate/126552/_

Thank you, everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed, I really appreciate it!~  
**Followers-**  
_AnimeApprentice_  
_lorren16_  
_mcangel1976_  
**Favorited-**  
_Animegirl721_  
**Reviews-**  
_AnimeApprentice: ch.2 "i cant wait to see tamaki's reaction!" _  
_mcangel721: ch.1 "This is a good start. I am interested in seeing where you will go with this. :)"_

**Usa-chan, Usa-chan What is Our Fate?  
**Ch. 3: Is He Sincere, or is This a Joke?

_(PV: Hitachiin Brothers)_

_"Hey, boss. Boss? What's the matter?"_

Tamaki was sitting on the grass, like he was sulking.

"Boss? We wanna know where Haruhi went. We're bored."

He started sniffling, and said.

"S-she's a little busy right now, don't bother your sister."

"She's not our sister. Did something happen?"

We both smiled eagerly.

"Mother's cheating on me."

He started bawling.

"Mother?"

Hikaru asked.

"Considering what's happened before, doesn't he mean Kyoya?"

Kaoru added.

...

* * *

_(PV: Kyoya)_

"It's step, step, turn, not step, turn, step, Haruhi."

I stated bluntly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not use to wearing heals, and this dress is getting in the way, plus everyone's staring."

"Hm, is that so?"

I looked around, and noticed that all the guests were staring, probably thinking how lucky the girl is I'm dancing with.

"Well, it can't be helped, girls rarely get the chance to dance with me, although I treat them all fairly since they are all part of a prestigious family, I have other things I need to occupy myself with."

"Considering the way your mind works, you realize you're dancing with a commoner, right?"

I chuckled lightly.

"I guess I am."

"Damn rich kids..."

I heard her mutter.

* * *

_(PV: Tamaki)_

'Why?! Mothers don't seduce there own daughters!'

I thought as I stared through the gathering of people at Kyoya and Haruhi.

'No, no... It's just a mother-daughter dance that's all, yes, yes, Kyoya did say he was only going to spectate that nasty bet.'

I nodded, and quickly turned back to watch them.

'As a father I must not think like that, and enjoy the dance, but wait, is that...'

* * *

_(PV: Honey)_

"Everyone! it's 8:00! We're glad you all came for our White Day festival, but we're sad to say it's over. Thank you for coming!~"

I announced to everyone, and ran over to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Aw, Kyoya won? But you said you were only gonna spectate."

"It couldn't of been helped, we bought that dress so she'd dance, but she kept refusing everyone, so I had to step in."

"Couldn't be helped, huh?"

Haruhi shot a look at Kyoya.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be going home."

She continued.

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki started running over.

"Now that you've danced with mama, how about a father-daughter dance?"

"No."

She said, bluntly, and left.

* * *

_(PV: Tamaki)_

After the party was over, and I went home, I curled up in my bed with my blanket around me.

"No, no that's imposible, right?"

"Kyoya doesn't think of her as a girl."

"What I saw was my imagination."

"Maybe the twins gave me medicine without me knowing as a prank."

"Yeah, yeah that has to be it."

He kept rocking back and forth, as his mind was swimming.

"There's no way Kyoya would hold Haruhi's waist like that."

* * *

_(PV: Haruhi)_

"Hey, dad, I'm home! I noticed your car outside."

I called out as I opened the door.

"Helloo Haruhi~"

He called out from the kitchen-area, and stopped.

"Haruhi! You look so cute! When'd you decide to wear a dress as pretty as that?!"

"We had a White Day Festival today, and they all wanted me to be a girl for it."

"But a dress that cute, Hikaru and Kaoru picked it out, didn't they?"

"Yeah..."

"I have to show you off to the neighbors, come on, Haruhi!"

* * *

_(PV: Haruhi)_

_March 15th_

As soon as classes were over I started to run down the corridors to Music Room #3, which is also where the Host Club is held.

It seems as though everyday I'm late, even though I get there as fast as I can, these damn rich kids are faster than they look, or they could just have classes right by the Music Room, as my classes are on the other side of the school.

When I opened the door, I found a chocolate factory?

"Hey, Haruhi, you're late again."

Hikaru, and Kaoru said with a smirk.

"That'll be another 10,000 yen."

Kyoya added.

"Hey! How is that fair?"

I shot back.

"Okay, then how about 50,000?"

"No, nevermind, anyways why did you turn the room into a chocolate factory?"

"Because, we didn't get to give chocolates out to our guests yesterday, so we're giving them today."

Hikaru said.

"And, what's wrong with him?"

Tamaki was sitting in a corner with a collection of photos...all of me.

"Hey! I told you not to blow off my photos!"

He just sat there, quietly, not even paying attention.

"I think he's depressed."

Hikaru mentioned.

"Did something happen yesterday?"

Kaoru asked, following.

"Ohhh~"

Honey started.

"I think Tama-chan wanted to dance with Haru-chan instead of Kyoya."

Tamaki sniffled a little bit, and continued to stare at her photos.

"It couldn't of been helped, we bought her that dress so she would dance, if anything it would be a waste if she didn't dance, so since she kept denying your invites I stepped in, and it did give a good look to the host club for me to dance with someone."

In other words he's a stingy perfectionist who only looks at things as either profitable or non-profitable.

"T-then why did you touch her waste?"

Tamaki tried to ask through blurry tears.

"Boss, it was a dance that required an action like that, if you didn't know that you must be a full-blown idiot."

The Hitachiin Brothers explained.

"I-i-idiot?"

* * *

_(PV: Hitachiin Twins)_

_March: 20th_

"Haruhi! Happy Equinox day!"

We both said, as we saw Haruhi on her way to school.

"Yeah, happy Equinox day, I guess."

She replied, seeming a little tired.

"Hey, after school we should visit your mother's grave."

Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a great idea, I wanna meet Haruhi's mother."

Kaoru followed.

"Umm, sure, if you guys really want to."

_After classes, Music Room #3, or the place where the Host Club is held._

"Hey, we were thinking of going with Haruhi after school to visit her mother's grave, she said we can if we want, so anyone else wanna tag along?"

We announced to the club.

"I wanna go~ It'd be nice to meet Haru-chan's mother~"

Honey said, really happy.

"A nice change of scenery would be nice, and saying hello to your mother would also be nice."

Kyoya agreed.

"Alright, then after club duties we're all going to visit Haruhi's mother!"

Tamaki announced, seeming to be fully recovered from what happened on White Day.

"Like I said, do whatever you want."

Haruhi seemed to not care either way, since the Host Club seemed to follow her around everywhere she went.


	4. Ch 4: Kotoko Fujioka

123 Views! (That's more than I get on a youtube video, lol ;-;)

**Usa-chan, Usa-chan What is Our Fate?  
Ch. 4: Kotoko Fujioka**

_(PV: Haruhi)_

__After we entertained all of the guests and finished the club duties for the day, we headed out to my mother's grave, after changing to an appropriate grave visiting outfit, of course.

When we arrived at the grave it was already cleaned, and flowers sat at the base.

I smiled.

"I guess dad got here before me this year."

The time seemed slow, and quiet, as we sat there paying our respects.

Even though I expected it, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even break the silence, saying it was boring.

We were there for what seemed like two hours, before I stood up again, and put flowers next to the one's my father left.

"Mom, you can hear me, right? This year I brought the host club with me to meet you. When I first joined this club I was actually forced, since I owed them, but I don't think I'll be able to leave, now, even if I pay off that debt. But, don't worry Oka-san, I think you can trust them."

I lightly bowed, we a smile, I know she's okay, and she knows I'm okay so there's no reason to be sad.

I turned to the host club.

"It'd be respectful if we left her alone to rest, do you guys want to eat at my place? I'm sure dad's already cooked a lot of food, like every year."

Tamaki smiled.

"Of course we would, the delightful cooking from your father would be nice."

"My mother's favorite food is takeout from the Chinese Food place, that's what we eat every year."

"Oh..."

I shook my head as I started toward my house.

"Haru-chan's rejected Tama-chan more often lately~"

Honey noticed.

"Maybe she's getting more annoyed by him."

Mori suggested.

"Yeah!~ That has to be it~"

_At Haruhi's Appartment_

__"Hey Haruhi!"

Renka greeted us all at the door.

"I see you brought along the host club, well there's enough food for everyone, it's takeout from the Chinese Food place, if you don't mind."

"No, that's perfectly fine."

Kyoya smiled.

When we walked into the other room, Chinese Food covered the table, and at the head of the table there was a picture of Kotoko.

The evening passed by rather quickly, and it was very fun.

I watched as the host club left.

"You okay, dad?"

He nodded.

"I think I held it in long enough."

Tears were streaming down his face, making his eye make up run.

"I-I'll be heading to sleep, first, have a good night."

I nodded, and watched as he left to his room.

"Oh, shoot, I have to do the grocery shopping today."

I sighed, and grabbed my coat, leaving.

As I walked to the market I wrote down all the stuff I needed to buy.

"Guess I should get some more milk, too..."

I stopped, and looked up, noticing I was already at the store.

The faulty lights of the store frequently blinked, and you could just smell the Gardenia bushes that were planted around the perimeter of the building.

I entered the store, in a good mood.

As I proceeded with the normal route of every shopping trip, I started to notice some kind of shadow, as if someone were following me, but it couldn't be my dad, he'd be more reckless, same goes for Tamaki...

I brushed the feeling off, and continued.

A couple of minutes past by, and this time I swore there was someone following me, someone silent, but couldn't notice he was casting a shadow.

"Who in the world.."

It's too large of a body-type to be Honey or one of the twins...

Kyoya wouldn't let his shadow be seen...

Then, could it be?

No...

There's no way...

I shook that thought off, and just continued.

I shouldn't concern myself with it, no one's following me...

As I was walking there was a crack in the floor, and I stepped on it.

When I did, I fell to the ground, and flinched, as I held my ankle.

"Crap, sprained..."

I muttered.

"I should probably ask-"

I was interrupted by the sound of swift foot steps.

When I turned around, I saw a familiar face, as he quickly knelt on the floor.

"M-Mori-sempai?!"

"Haruhi, are you okay."

"Uh, yeah, Mori-sempai."

_Too close..._

"It's only a sprain, so I just need to ice it, tonight, and it'll be fine tomorrow..."

He nodded, examining it.

"But, what are you doing here, Mori-sempai?"

I asked, looking up at his face.

He didn't answer, probably unsure himself.

"How'd you even know I was at the market?"

But, that was a stupid question, it's obvious he followed me.

He shook his head, and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up.

I took it, and slowly, painfully, tried to stand...

...

Somehow I ended up falling forward, and crashing into him, which knocked him off balance, because of shock.

"Uh, sorry Mori-sempai, you're trying to help me, but I seem to be quite a burden."

I looked at his face, there wasn't really any emotion, I don't think he was angry, or scared.

He shook his head, and attempted to help me again.

This time no mistakes were made.

He helped me get to the counter, and pay for the grocery items, then helped me outside.

When we got outside he lifted me up onto his back, like when we were tryong to find Honey-sempai, and I got scared of the snakes, but this time it seemed ten times embarrassing.

I thanked God it was nighttime, because I'd be even more embarrassed if he saw me blushing.

"Hey, uh, thanks More-sempai. I would have been stuck if you weren't there."

He nodded, and continued walking.

I'll try to never accidentally bring up this situation in any conversation.


	5. Ch 5: My Head Keeps Spinning!

Hey, guys! I just wanted to say I'm loving the reviews, and I'm glad you like the story. I started this because I was looking for good fan-fictions for Ouran High Host Club, but I couldn't find any pure, and romantic ones ;-; they were all about sex, So, I decided I wanted to create one that focuses more on romance, something that'll make you totally flip out, in a good way. Y'know, like one of those things you keep looking away every few seconds to slap your face or something, cause it's so adorable, or you keep saying: "OMG! If I die today, I'll die happy!" Or something like that :) Yeah, I do that, too when I find a really cute fan-fiction, so I hope you feel or will feel that way about this one, I also hope you like the poem, I made i up myself, and came up with a meaning for it, I really love writing poems, songs, and ballads, please enjoy ch. 5! :D

**Usa-chan, Usa-chan What is Our Fate?  
Ch. 5: My Head Keeps Spinning!**

_FYI: Usa-chan means Bunny or Rabbit :)_

_March 21st_

_(PV: Haruhi)_

****"Usa-chan, Usa-chan what is our fate?"

I sat on a park bench, listening as children played.

"I'm in love with a girl who is au fait"

I smile, because it's seems cute how they think of love, and poems.

"Usa-chan, Usa-chan what is our fate?"

I sat there, also thinking of how nice it was for Mori-sempai to help me.

"Please give us a future we can't await"

'Did he mean something by it?'

"Beary-kun, Beary-kun please tell me when."

'And, what about Kyoya-sempai?'

"In love with this boy, I've been"

'He rarely ever dances, but he did with me.'

"Beary-kun, Beary-kun please tell me when."

That's when I saw something.

"Please tell me it's not a sin."

'A bunny?'

"Haru-chan!~"

Honey-sempai came out of, what seemed like, no where, right up to me.

"It's funny to find you out in the park, you were watching those kids play weren't you? Would you wanna play with me, Haru-chan? I was walking with Takashi, but you can join us."

"Huh, Mori-sempai's with you?"

"Mhm, hey Takash-i?! He's not here anymore? Oh well, he probably went to get some water~"

"Probably, I guess I'll walk with you, I really don't have anything to do."

"Yay!~ That's great Haru-chan, we should talk about stuff!~"

I smiled, and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

(PV: Mori-sempai)

When Mitsukuni, and I were walking we spotted Haruhi, Mitsukuni got really happy, and ran up to her, while I, remember what happened yesterday, turned around and left, without even thinking about it.

So that's what happened to me.

* * *

(PV: Haruhi)

"Did you hear what they were playing, too, Haru-chan?~"

Honey-sempai asked, as he walked beside me.

"Yeah, they were asking a rabbit, and a bear about love."

"Mhm, that poem is about a boy, who loves bunnies, and a girl, who loves bears, fell in love, but they don't know what to do, so they're asking the thing they love most for help. The girl is really smart, and the guy is afraid to approach her. And, the girl, wants to know if it's a sin to love."

"That sounds really sweet."

(It's funny, because Honey-sempai really loves bunnies, and Haruhi is really smart, so smart she got into an elite high school, lol :D)

"What do you think they're answers will be, Haru-chan?~"

"Hmm, well I hope that they'll be together, they seem to really love each other."

"You're so cute, Haru-chan! I knew you'd say something like that!"

"Maybe I'm just too easy to read."

'Oh... Kami-sama, I hope I'm not!'

I thought, trying to forget about everything I was thinking about, just now.

Honey-sempai just kept smiling.

"Y'know, Honey-sempai, April 1st is coming up in just 10 days, do you think Hiikaru and Kaoru are already planning something."

Honey-sempai stopped, obviously not wanting to think about it.

He turned around, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, if they try to do anything to you, I'll protect you!~"

"Uh, thanks."

I just remembered Honey-sempai is a master at karate.

* * *

(PV: The Hitachiin Twins)

All you could hear was laughter coming from our room, as we worked on the greatest April Fools Day Prank ever.

So, yes, Haruhi's hunch was right, and the victim of the prank isn't just going to be her.

Heheheheh!

* * *

(PV: Haruhi)

I just got the strangest chill right now.

"Hey, Haru-chan! Look, there's Takashi!~"

Honey sempai ran over to him smiling.

"I thought I lost you!~"

I followed him, half absent-minded.

Mori-sempai was sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky.

He was acting strange, as usual.

He immediately turned, when Honey-sempai called his name.

He already noticed I was walking with Honey-sempai, and looked at me, with emotionless eyes.

'I can never tell what he's thinking.'

I thought to myself, kind of annoyed.

Mori-sempai stared at me as Honey-chan went on about ghosts that showed up in his room last night.

He seemed to do two things at once, achieving to calm down Honey-sempai, as he still focused on me.

I smiled, when Honey-sempai looked over at me.

"So, you have ghosts in your room, huh? Y'know that's a problem you should fix right away if you're afraid of them. Did you know if you thought of something you loved most they'll go away? It helps relinquish the fear, and since they can't feed off of love, they leave."

Honey-sempai looked at me, with glassy eyes.

"R-really?!~"

I nodded.

"Mhm."

"Then I have two things to think about~"

Honey-sempai said, starting to smile, again.

"That's good, then maybe the effect will double."

All Mori-sempai did was blink, and nod, but I tried to not focus on him, since I'd probably just confuse myself.

* * *

(PV: Honey-sempai)

Takashi stood, and left, possibly going back to his family's dojo.

"Haru-chan, wanna go to the mall?~"

I asked, happily.

"Sure, I heard there was a sale on produce today, and there's also an Equinox Day event, it was yesterday, but I guess since everyone was busy visiting their family's graves, so they decided to hold a fair on the day after."

"A fair?!~ That sounds great!"

"Ugh, but don't tell any of the other club members, it'd be a bother if they followed me."

"Okay, so you just wanna go with me?~"

"Sure, but if you put it that way it kinda sounds like we're going out on a date..."

"Hooray!~ A date with Haru-chan!~ Let's go!~"

I grabbed Haru-chan's hand, and ran in the direction of the mall.

"Wait, Honey-Sempai! I can't run this fas-!"

I stopped when we got to the mall, letting go of Haru-chan's hand.

Haru-chan started deep breathing, obviously out of breath.

"Oh, look Haru-chan! So many decorations for the fair!~"

She looked up, and nodded, with a sigh.

"What do you wanna do first, Haru-chan?!~ We are here in honor of Koto-chan since it's an Equinox Day fair, right?~ So we gotta have fun!~"

(Koto-chan, as in Kotoko Fujioka, like Tama-chan, and Haru-chan.)

Haru-chan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright!~ So, let's win a goldfish!"

"Hey! Wait, a minute, I thought I got to choose first!?"

"Come on, Haru-chan!~"

I pulled her along, again, and we played almost all the games, when Haru-chan started acting weird.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?"

I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's just, I don't know, it seems like someone's following us."

"Well, I haven't seen anything, could it be you're imagining things, Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, guess that has to be it."

She shook her head, and sighed.

"The mall's going to close soon, should we head back, Honey-sempai?"

"Okay!~ I'll walk you home, Haru-chan!~"

We walked out, and headed towards Haru-chan's house.

As we walked Haru-chan seemed to speed up as she walked.

I immediately looked back, and noticed a small shadow, not matching anyone I could think of.

I thought for a second, and noticed we were by the park.

So, I grabbed Haru-chan's hand, again, and started to run.

This time, Haru-chan kept up.

When we got to the park I spotted the ball field, first.

Since it was already dark, and no one was there, I quickly ran over, hoping whoever followed us didn't see me run here.

I stopped when I was in the small construction where ball-players wait for their turn, and switch out their bats.

(Yeah, forgot what that's called.)

I pulled Haru-chan down in a corner of it, and put my finger to my mouth, indicating to be quiet.

She nodded, but felt awkward because of their position.

-END of Chapter 5!-

Now Haru-chan has had an unforgettable moment with all three Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Kyoya sempai, you've got questions, dontcha? Who the heck's following Haru-chan? What are Hikaru and Kaoru planning? What kind of position are Haru-chan and Honey-sempai in? Well, I can only answer that last one! (Until ch. 6, that is) Well, of course Honey-sempai sat down first, then he pulled her down, so it's easy to imagine what position they're in. Be waiting for the amazing ch. 6!~


	6. Ch 6: Not Enough Room To Breathe

_Thank you, AnimeApprentice, now I know it's called a dug out._

_Sorry, real life problems came up, so I couldn't post a new chapter, my heart still hurts, but the best writing material comes from the heart anyways, so I'll try to write the best chapter ever, and make it real long._

_BTW, if you wanna know what happened, I won't mind you asking._

**Usa-chan, Usa-chan What is Our Fate?  
Ch. 6: Not Enough Room To Breathe**

(PV: Haruhi)

He seemed to hold me even tighter to his chest, as we hid there.

It was like I was some kind of stuff animal, the kind that's so soft you just can't let go.

I feel bad for those stuffed animals now, because I feel like I can't even breathe!

Let alone listen, all I can hear is a quick pounding...

Is that his heart?

Seems like he's breathing quickly, too.

And, for some reason I feel small for the first time around Honey-sempai.

I keep forgetting he's eighteen.

It seemed like we were there for hours, not even moving an inch, but I knew better, It's only been fifteen minutes.

Suddenly I heard something like a crackle of a branch.

Not like it was beyond the dugout, but more behind me, like it was in the woods.

'C-crap, if someone saw us like this... Please don't let it be someone we know... but, what if it was the guy who was following us?'

These thoughts reeled through my mind, and I felt really confused.

'It's only a deer.'

I thought to myself, more hoping.

After that thought, there were more noises.

More like there was more than one all throughout the woods.

This time, the sound of a gun shot off.

'Hunters...'

Honey-sempai didn't move, probably thinking they wouldn't find us, but they'll probably come near here.

I shook his grip, and slowly stood.

He looked at me, as if to say "are you crazy?".

I just shook my head, and looked around the dugout.

It sounded like he sighed, and stood.

He walked over by me, and I no longer felt small...

Plus he seemed to have started crying, I didn't even notice.

I held out my hand, and he took it.

I led him back to the road, feeling like some kind of big sister.

No one else seemed to be there, I know there were hunters, but who was following us?

'So, was Honey-sempai protecting me, or am I just protecting me?'

I feel kinda used if I was protecting him.

Honey-sempai is too unpredictable.

When we got to the side walk I noticed three sets of footprints.

Two of them I knew were ours, but the third were really small.

Like a middle-schooler's or a elementary-schooler's, or maybe just a high-schooler with small feet.

It was odd, but somehow familiar.

I brushed off the thought, and continued to walk.

At this rate, I'll have to walk Honey-sempai home, instead of the other way around.

I did.

This little... He actually told me the directions to his house.

I even had to walk him inside.

After I said goodbye to him, I immediately walked out.

(The next day...)

After classes I ran across the corridors to Music Room #3 (Or the Host Club).

It was strange, when I walked in they seemed angry.

It wasn't a day where we served guests, so no one else was around. (For witnesses)

I casually walked in, and said good morning, as if I didn't see their facial expressions.

The only one who wasn't mad was Honey-sempai, who seemed more shocked than mad.

Mori-sempai was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, there was a kid, definitely a middle-schooler, considering the uniform, probably a first year.

He looked familiar...

"Haruhi Fujioka!"

Tamaki-sempai yelled, in a 'level 4' voice.

As if to give some kind of possessiveness or empowerment.

"Who is this boy, and what is your relationship with him?!"

"Yeah!"

The twins seems to follow, in actual belief there was something between me and a middle-schooler.

"I don't even know that kid!"

I yelled back in defense.

The kid stood, looking at me with a sad, yet cute, look.

"Oni-chan I've been looking for you forever."

He stated.

"O-ONICCHAN?!"

Everyone was shocked, and blurted it at the same time, except Kyoya.

"Oni-chan? Kid, are you lost?"

"No, this is where Okasama told me to go."

"But I don't have any siblings..."

"I was shocked too, when Okasama told me I had an older sister, you mean Chichi didn't tell you about me?"

'Chichi? What a level of respect he holds for his father.'

I sighed.

"Who's your father?"

"Ryoji, but he told me he likes to be called Ranka."

The kid smiled.

"Chichi is so weird."

Right then, I couldn't breathe.

'H-he does look like dad, but I don't have siblings, and if it were that long ago... Did dad cheat on mom?'

I thought, but it was impossible right?

Right?!

For the next few minutes it was silent, except for Kyoya typing something on his computer.

But the kid broke the silence.

"I'm Bakero Fujioka. Okasama told me to find you, so that I could live with you guys, because Okasama has run out of money, and can't take care of me anymore, so I also had to transfer to the middle school here."

"B-Bakero, huh? What a rude name."

Tamaki awkwardly asked.

(W/N: Bakero roughly means bastard or stupid bastard in Japanese it's like slang for baka, which is idiot.)

"Please take care of me from here on out, oni-chan!"

Suddenly Honey-sempai busted out crying.

"Haru-chan, you have the cutest brother ever, why can't I have a brother like that?!"

Does Chika even exist anymore?

Bakero smiled.

"Oni-chan, I saw you yesterday by the mall, and went to go say hi, but you started running."

No way!

It was him?!

"Oh, sorry, I just get freaked out when I think someone's following me..."

I seemed to trail off, it was an obvious lie.

"No, that's alright, I guess it can happen. After your club is over can you show me the way to your apartment? I wanna see Chichi again."

"Ah, sure, maybe then this whole matter would be sorted out."

The rest of the club's time seemed to go smoothly, but there was no sign of Mori-sempai, I'm a bit worried.

* * *

(PV: Mori-sempai)

_March 32nd Morning..._

I woke up with a huge cold, so I had to stay home.

That's what happened to me.

* * *

(PV: Haruhi)

After club was done, I said goodbye to the host members and walked Bakero home.

It's still a little shocking to think I have a little brother, once I talk to dad it'll all clear up.

When I opened the door to the apartment, dad sat at the table.

He smiled, when he saw me, and stood.

"Hello, Haruh-i?"

His eyes suddenly got wide when he saw Bakero.

"Bakero?! Er, I mean, who's this, Haruhi, a friend of yours?"

Fail...

"Dad, explain this to me, did you cheat on mom?!"

"N-n-no, I mean I guess, but it isn't like you think, I can explain, Haruhi."

Bakero walked passed up, not really liking the shouting, and sat at the table dad was at.

"So, you did cheat on mom?"

"Listen, Haruhi, it was an accident!"

"How can cheating be an accident?!"

"It was the first time I was drunk when I was married to your mother!"

"Wha-?"

"I was stupid, and got drunk, I met Bakero's mother at the bar, and it just happened, next thing you know, eight months later, a girl comes up to me and says she just gave birth to MY child, I couldn't believe it, but the tests told otherwise, and I told her to keep the child so your mother wouldn't know, but I guess now his mother is low on money, she didn't have much to begin with."

"But, how could you not tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want to see that cute face of yours wrinkle."

...

Saw that coming.

Bakero looked up, confused, Chichi's obviously weirder than he thought.

"So, what are you going to do to take responsibility?"

"I guess allow Bakero to stay here."

"Okay, but can't we call him by a nickname, seriously?!"

"You can call me Kero-chan, that's what all the kids at school called me today."

(W/N: Kero is an ancient Incan drinking vessel used to drink liquids like alcohol, used in Andean feasts.)

"Okay, then, it's better, at least, Kero-chan."

So, now I have a little brother...

How predictable, yet so unpredictable.

_April 1st_

It's been 10 days since we met Kero-chan, and we've almost gotten use to him, but I have bigger things to worry about today.

It's April 1st, and I'm afraid to walk into the hell that is call Ouran Academy.

Because, twins by the name of Hikaru and Kaoru are enrolled, and this is their kind of holiday.

I first walked Kero-chan up to the middle school, like I've been doing for the past two weeks.

Then I started walking towards the high school, quite normally, my legs were failing to realize I wanted to go slowly.

But, there's a possibility they're not targeting me.

Right?!

Okay-

But this is a little too cheesy.

When I walked in the school building there was a huge sign that said:

"Happy un-birthday!"

That's a bit too Alice-in-Wonderland...

Plus, a little odd for the twins to do something so below them, I have to say, I expected different.

I shrugged, and walked to my first class.

When I walked in their seats were empty.

"Odd, they usually get here before me."

I muttered.

"Maybe, I got lucky, and they came down with a cold, that explains why nothing happened yet."

I shook my head, and took out my head, thinking maybe I should call them to make sure..

"Wahh! Why is my phone set to English?!"

I stared at the phone screen for a bit, trying my best to get to settings, since I know a little English.

Wait, if they gave me this phone does that mean they hacked into it from another source?!

What are they planning?!

I tried not to thing about it all day, as well as the fact that they never showed up.

Even the teachers were scared, considering it's April 1st.

I sighed, as it was time to go to the club room.

Maybe I'll be fine.

I kept saying over in my head.

I started walking towards Music Room #3, then running, surprisingly ready to tell those two off, if I see then, April Fools or not, it's still wrong to skip classes.

I opened the door quickly, but as soon as I did...

The lights turned off?

I looked around, it was complete darkness, I didn't even notice the windows were covered up, the whole school's lights turned out.

I heard a squeal come from inside the club room...

It sort of sounded like Honey-sempai.

"Hey, guys... What happened?"

I asked as I tried to move around the room.

"Looks as if someone pulled the switch in the breaker."

Kyoya said, seeming unaffected.

"Haru-chan~! I'm scared. WaAaAaAah!"

I fished through my pants pocket and found a lighter, don't know why I have that.

I quickly flicked it on.

"Gyaaah!"

When I turned it on Nekozawa-sempai was right in front of my face.

When I screamed I had quickly let go of the lighter, losing our light source.

"Isn't this great? the whole school's lighting has been turned off, now I can walk around where you guys usually walk."

"Ah, Nekozawa-semai you scared me."

"Actually, I'm out here because I was talked into this..."

"Wh-wait, what do you mean?"

In the darkness it was silent, for only just a few seconds, though it felt like much more.

And, then I felt a bag-like object enclose around me, so fast I didn't have time to react.

I let out a small 'yip' noise, before I felt like the ground moved beneath me, rapidly.

I heard a few reactions come from the direction of the club room when I yelped, but Nekozawa-sempai seems to be a fast runner.

I finally felt the running stop, and opened m eyes, beyond the threading of the, now I know, burlap sack there was streams of light.

I was quickly tossed on the floor, and I heard the familiar tapping sound of running.

He definitely wanted to get out of the light as soon as possible.

"Erm... H-hey is anyone there, get me out of here, PLEASE?!"

I moved around trying to find the closing, when I heard laughing, a familiar laugh, twisted and maniac-like...

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Get me out of here NOW!"

"Hear that, no fun, she already knows it's us, Hikaru."

"Of course I do! You imbeciles! Anyone could figure out you're doing this!"

"Hmmpf, well, we're going to have to keep you here for a while, if we let you go now, what good will it do us?"

"Can you at least let me out?"

"Why should we?"

I sighed, heavily.

"Damn rich kids, don't you understand how hard it is to breathe in this thing?! Get me out now before the oxe-e-eh"

I started to cough.

"Hey, you think we should let her out?"

"Fine, I was going to move her into the closet anyways."

I felt the air start to loosen up again, as they opened the bag.

I blinked as the light entered my eyes, but frowned when I saw there two ridiculously grinning faces.

But, before I could say anything Hikaru quickly picked me up, and put me in the closet he was talking about, closing the door.

It was pitch-black like the whole school was.

Wait, if the school's lights were out why was that room brightly lighted?

Tch, always something different every year...

I heard talking from inside the room, so I placed my ear against the door.

Wh-wait, I know that voice, why is he there?!

I fell to the ground, not even realizing I had fainted.

(Hey, did you like it? ^-^ hehehe, gotta love the twins, always being evil... You're wondering who was the guy she heard, right? No hint ;3 lol, cya next chapter!)


End file.
